Various strain measuring devices are known. Among the known devices are dual beam sensing members which include spaced end wall members connected integrally by parallel spaced beam members, which beam members are relatively flexible or bendable in one direction only. One of the end walls is generally attached to a support structure and the other end wall is operatively or directly attached to a shaft.
Other devices are known which provide a cantilever connection between a shaft member and a load sensor device. The cantilever nature of the connection serves to increase a width or thickness of the device, thereby increasing the space necessary to accommodate the device.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,599 to Eddens (1990) which discloses a strain sensor device for measuring tension on a web or strand member including a frame member, a shaft member extending from the frame member and having a web or strand engaging member mounted thereon, the strain sensor device supporting one portion of the shaft on the frame member.
The prior art transducers are not compact nor can they be used as an integral part of a system pulley.
What is needed is a transducer that comprises concentric and coplanar members supporting an arcuate sensor member disposed between them. What is needed is a transducer that can be contained within a pulley. What is needed is a transducer that comprises concentric and coplanar members supporting an arcuate sensor member disposed between them and having a load self-aligning feature. The present invention meets these needs.